


Chapter 2. Taxonomy, n. The classification of organisms

by Syrena_of_the_lake



Series: Syrena's 3-sentence fics [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Chronicles of Narnia - Kangarooverse, Gen, kangaroos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 2 in a series of 3 sentence fics by multiple authors about kangaroos in Narnia and gods playing pranks on one another. </p><p>The second installment in the Chronicles of Narnia - Kangarooverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 2. Taxonomy, n. The classification of organisms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heliopause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/gifts), [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts), [Adaese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaese/gifts).



_It's called a platypus_ , read the singularly unhelpful card. How typical of her brother - heavy on cryptic titles, light on pertinent details. The Rainbow Serpent heaved a sigh, spinning a wind over the eastern territories as she thought: what kind of creation myth could she weave to explain this one?

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Narnia..._

The Leopards had the hardest time with the Kangaroos. It wasn't so much the incomprehensible speech; everyone was still learning to talk, so perhaps their garbled words could be attributed to the First Accent (if you were being generous) or the First Speech Impediment (if you were a Leopard).

No, this was a problem of simple dignity: it was nearly impossible to hold steady discourse with an interlocutor who would not cease bouncing.

**Author's Note:**

> For more on the babbling billabong and Leopards vs. Kangaroos, be sure to read Beating the Bounds by Heliopause!


End file.
